Always in your heart
by the almighty frog
Summary: Romano's bad day ended with him telling his brother terrible things. Veneziano, left broken and alone, made a wish upon a star. What will happen when his wish come true but only for a day? Rated T for Romano's bad choice of words.
1. Chapter 1: Romano's bad day

**Hi to everyone! This is my first fanfiction, I'm so excited! ****English isn't my mother language but I hope I didn't make many grammar errors... ah, yes! I also hope you'll like it! Here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter one: Romano's bad day**

Romano was pissed off. Muttering something like _fuck you stupid shitty day _under his breath he kicked a stone away from his path. He watched it rolling against a bush. Sighing he continued to walk. It was almost lunchtime, he could tell it from the noises his stomach was making. The boy was starting to regret the fact that he hadn't picked up some tomatoes or his wallet before going out for a walk.

"Wonderful! Now I have to come back home if I want to eat something… Che palle!" complained the Italian boy, sighing again.

The sun, high in the cloudless sky, was making him feel a little lightheaded. His eyes scanned the park in search for a bench on which he could have rested for a bit. After a while he found one under a big shady tree.

"Just perfect."

Slowly he reached it and sat down. A wave of relief hit him almost immediately. Peacefully he closed his tired green eyes and let his mind wander over what had happened earlier that day.

########################

_Che palle! Why does August have to be so fucking hot? Fuck you stupid fucking summer! If it wasn't for the hot babes in their oh-so-small bikinis…_

Romano's head was full of similar thoughts while he was lying completely naked on his bed, the blankets discarded brutally on the floor. Near the window the curtains were standing still: not even a light breeze had entered to move them that night. The boy was given no choice earlier but to open it since the air-conditioner had not been running due to a blackout. Angrily, he shifted on his back.

_Stupid electricity and stupider air-conditioner! Fuck you all…_

The Italian was experiencing the worst night of his life. Unable to sleep even for a minute he had turned around on the mattress the whole time, trying to find a position in which he could have been felt cooler.

Romano's tired eyes stopped on the chandelier. Something was hanging out up there but the room was too dark for him to tell with certainly what it was. A light sound on his right diverted his attention from the mysterious object to the boy next to him. Apparently his brother was dreaming something pasta-related. Slowly he shifted again, this time to face the younger boy. He was sleeping peacefully, a trail of saliva wetting his cushion. Soft snoring were escaping from his slight open mouth. Romano was envious although he would rather die instead of admit. So he decided to bully him.

"You think you are better than me, am I right Veneziano? No one is better than you at sleeping! Well, hear that: Greece is way better than you! How do you fell now that you know you aren't the number one of siestas? I bet you are eating yourself with envy! Am I right stupid idiota?" and with that last insult he pushed the kid off the bed.

Veneziano's head made a dull sound when it collided with the hard floor but that didn't wake him up. At the contrary, he began to snore louder.

_Damn, he can be so stubborn sometimes… fuck you Veneziano!_

Growling he sat up and glanced at the alarm clock on the night desk next to him. It showed no numbers.

_Oh yeah, the blackout… how much does it takes them to restore the electricity? Those bastards are slow!_

Muttering some obscenities in Italian he rose from his bed. It was still dark outside but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. So he opted for a long cold shower. The thought of fresh water running on his sweated and hot skin made the boy fall in a state of pure bliss. Slowly he began to walk toward the door but soon he found himself on the floor, his chin in pain. Apparently his left ankle had been caught by the blankets, which probably were taking their revenge since the kid had not been so kind with them previously that night.

"Shit! Fucking shitty blankets!" he shouted before kicking them away. Then he dried the tears that had formed at the corners of his eyes with the back of his hand. "I hope you to burn in hell! Stupid blankets… Ouch, my chin hurts!"

At the other end of the room Veneziano kept on sleeping, unaware of everything. Cursing him, he rose from the floor and finally left.

About one hour later he was back, fresh and clean. A wet towel was hiding his vital regions from the world.

_Where the hell I left my pants? Damn, it's too dark in this room…_

Romano switched on the light even if his little brother was still sleeping on the floor. To tell the truth he couldn't care less: find his pants was more important. He took some time to make his eyes used to the light and then he started to look around. The room was a complete mess. Clothes were scattered everywhere among pencils, sheets of paper and brushes. On a chair, near the shoes-covered desk, there was also a slice of pizza.

_Oh! So the mysterious object on the chandelier was a sock?! What the hell… Wait a moment!_

Suddenly realization hit him: the electricity had been restored! Immediately his eyes darted on the air-conditioner, it was working.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I DON'T FUCKING NEED YOU NOW, SON OF A BITCH! DIE SHITTY BASTARD!" shouted the Italian boy red of anger before tossing at it the first thing that he reached, the slice of pizza. Nothing happened. Growling, he grabbed the remote and switched it off.

_If I have to suffer then you should suffer too Veneziano… or more._

Grinning evilly, the elder of the two covered the younger with a pile of dirty clothes.

"Eheheh! Sleep well my dear brother!" he blew him a kiss then began to laugh maniacally.

Some minutes later Romano was in the kitchen fully dressed. He was wearing a pair of green bermudas, an orange sleeveless t-shirt and a pair of way-to-large flip-flops, maybe Spain's.

_Let's see what we have in this enormous fridge … ah, milk! Now all I need are a bowl, a spoon and my favorites cereals!_

After having found everything, Romano sat down and happily filled the bowl with cereals.

"What the heck?!" he exclaimed surprised and then bent his head to observe the contents of it closer. "Is it pasta? Why in the world is there pasta among my Cheerios?"

_That pasta-lover freak…_

Sighing he grabbed the spoon and began to pull of the pasta, his scowl growing every minute passed by. Sometimes he truly couldn't understand the boy, even if he was his brother. He loved pasta too but not to that extend!

_Seriously, what happened to you in the past that makes you fill almost everything with pasta? Veneziano, I am starting to worry here… CIGHI! What did I just thought? No, it isn't true! I am not worried about you, do you understand? _

Flushed he put down the spoon, his annoying task achieved.

_What am I thinking? It has to be the sleep deprivation… yeah, it has to be it._

He poured out the milk in the bowl. A white and stinky agglomerate dropped on the pasta-less cereals, his breakfast completely ruined. Romano got mad. Shouting obscenities at the top of his lungs he grabbed the bowl and threw it against the wall. Obviously it broke and its contents were spilled all around the kitchen floor. Not satisfied he stabbed the expired milk with the spoon multiplies time.

"This is what you get when you make angry an Italian, take this BASTARD!"

White substance was squirted everywhere but mostly of it landed on the panting boy hands. Pleased with what he had done he dropped the spoon and grinned evilly. Then a smell hit him.

_What the hell is that smell? I can't breathe!_

Romano held close his nose with his finger then understand.

"Fuck!"

########################

_Then I took another shower, I fell from the stairs thanks to that bastard's flip-flops, I ate some tomatoes and finally I went out for a walk… what a shitty morning!_

Romano opened his eyes. All around him people were having fun. There were girls chatting with boys, kids running after their dogs and mothers talking about their awesome children. The sound of his ringing cellphone caught his interest. It was his brother.

"What do you want idiota?" he grunted.

"Ciao Roma! Ve~ I was wondering where you were! It's lunchtime Ve~" Veneziano voice was full of concern. That made Romano's scowl grew bigger.

_Who does he think he is? I don't have to tell him where I go or what I am doing, I am a grown up man!_

"I don't care! I don't want to eat your shit anyway."

"But Roma! I made this large bowl of pasta and - "

"ARE YOU DEAF? I SAID I DON'T WANT TO EAT YOUR SHIT!" he shouted angrily before hanging.

_Man… he is making my migraine get worse!_

Some people stared at the angry boy. Romano showed them his middle finger.

_What the hell do they want? Stupid fucking people… Well, it's better if I try to found something to eat. Perhaps it hadn't been a smart idea to turn off fratello like that._

He rose from the bench and began to walk, hoping to find some girl having a pick-nick. A quarter later he found three of them eating happily on the grass.

"Buongiorno belle signorine! Volete un po' di compagnia?"

"Ve~ Roma! I am so glad you come back! I was so worried about you! When I went to the kitchen to make breakfast I found spoiled milk everywhere! It stinks like England's scones!" Veneziano said happily while trying to hug his brother.

"Get off idiota! I have headache!" Romano showed him off growling.

"Uhm… what happened to your cheek?"

"I don't know what you are referring to. My cheek is fine, now leave me alone."

"Ve~ can't you see it? It's like a red hand-shaped mark! Does a girl hit you?" the younger one questioned the elder and pointed it with is index finger. "Does it hurt?" he poked the mark.

"What?! Remove that thing from my face!" he snapped, slapping the offending finger. Romano flushed a bit then tried to change the argument. "Don't you have something else to do instead of tormenting my poor soul?"

"Oh yes! I was making pizza! If you are free why don't you make yourself useful and go take some tomatoes?" Veneziano asked smiling.

At these words Romano got baffled.

_What?! Had he really just told me to make myself useful? How does __he__ dare to tell me such a thing? And with that big smile on his face moreover! He is the one that has to make himself useful since he has always been a pain the ass, not me! Always whining and crying for that potato-bastard! "Germany, Germany help me!" How pathetic! And the worst thing is that he doesn't even realize it!_

"Roma? Are you okay? You were - "

"SHUT UP!" Romano interrupted the young nation. "I'M FED OUT OF HEARING YOUR CRAP!"

"But fratello, I - "

"DAMN VENEZIANO, WHY DON'T YOU MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL AND SHUT-THE-FUCK-UP? I HAVE A TERRIBLE HEADACHE AND YOU ARE MAKING THINGS WORSE! YOU ARE A PAIN IN THE ASS, DON'T YOU KNOW? A NUISANCE FOR EVERYONE! HOW MANY TIMES THE ALLIES SENT YOU BACK TO THAT POTATO-HEAD AFTER THEY HAD KIDNAPPED YOU? AND DO YOU KNOW WHY? BECAUSE YOU ARE USELESS AND PATHETIC! AND MOREOVER YOU ARE SO STUPID THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN DO YOUR SHOELACES!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, the headache killing his brain meanwhile.

Turning around he left the house without adding a word.

_What did I just do?_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Writing Romano was funny even if he was too harsh on the little Veneziano... poor boy! I'm gonna make you a delicious pasta, don't worry!**

**Che palle: I don't know how to translate it... I usually use this expression when I am angry or I don't want to do something I had to do (I'm Italian so I say it almost everytime).**

**Idiota: idiot.**

**Buongiorno belle signorine! Volete un po' di compagnia?: Goodafternoon pretty ladies! Do you want any company?**

**Fratello: brother.**


	2. Chapter 2: La notte di San Lorenzo

**Ciao! Second chapter is here but first I have to thank you people for reading my story, I have really appreciated that! You are awesome!**

**A special "thank you" goes to Microclown and to LilDeadKitty that with their reviews had made my day! Don't worry, Romano is a good brother and right now he is regretting every word he said to Veneziano. I'm sure he will ask him to be forgiven!**

**Now let's go!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: La notte di San Lorenzo**

It had been a while since Romano had left but Veneziano was frozen in the same spot he was before, unable to move and to understand what had happened. His eyes, fully open for once and glued at the door in front of him, showed his bewilderment.

_Romano…_

Slowly he lowered his hand, which was still in mid-air, and placed it on his chest. His heart was throbbing painfully. Fingers clutched the rough fabric of the white apron he was wearing and light sobs started to escape from his mouth.

_I don't understand. Why this all of sudden? _

Veneziano closed his eyes and at the gesture some drops fell down, tracing their paths on the boy's flour stained cheeks.

_You hurt me, fratello…_

His sobs increased and became louder, shaking his whole body. Suddenly he turned and run away from that spot. He couldn't bear to stay there anymore, it hurt too much. Quickly he reached his bedroom and once there he sprawled himself on the bed, Romano's words ringing in his hears.

_You weren't supposed to tell me something like that, tu sei mio fratello! I would had endured it without any problem if had been others but I'm not able to do that if the one that hurt me is you… Why fratello?_

Veneziano grabbed his cushion and brought it closer to himself, sinking his face in it. More tears dropped from his eyes and soaked it. He couldn't stop the voice in his head, every word hit his heart with renovated force. He truly didn't understand.

_Maybe I'm too stupid to understand._

At this thought he stopped to cry and raised his head from the cushion. His face was a mess. Wet hair were stuck on his forehead and red puffy eyes were lost in somewhere far away. Suddenly he scowled.

"Oh right! I'm Italy Veneziano, I'm too stupid to understand that I am stupid! I can easily die if you bind my arms and legs!"

The boy grabbed the soft pillow and threw it at the open window. It didn't make any sound when it reached the ground. Memories of the time when he had been kidnapped by the allies surfaced in his mind. Instead of rescue him, Germany had sent them a letter in which he warned that the young Italian would have died if they bound his arms and legs. He rose from the bed and paced the room back and forth, trying to calm his nerves. It has been a while, maybe centuries, since the last time the boy had been angry. He usually was the happy bouncing one, always with a bright smile on his face.

_And always the one who runs away when an enemy approaches and cries for Germany to help him. _

He stopped, a mocking smile made is way to his lips.

_He is right, I am pathetic indeed. How many times the other nations told me that? And is there someone who hasn't call me useless yet? Germany calls me idiot on daily basis and during WW2 even Japan said my ideas were too stupid to actually work. _

His facial expression contorted into a sad one and his body ceased to shake.

_To think of it, no one has ever cared to listen to what I had to say. And I'm not only talking about war times._

The young Italian closed his eyes again.

_When was the last time a nation really asked me for help and treated me as an equal and not like a burden to take care of? Germany is a really nice guy but he treats me like a little kid and not like an adult. _

Veneziano sat down on the edge of the mattress.

_It isn't his fault if he treats me that way, I gave him no choice… _

He rolled onto his side, facing the window. Sighing he took few minutes to look at the night sky. Stars were brighter than usual.

_It reminds me that time during the war when we shipwrecked on that uninhabited island. It was back then that we formed the Axis… that was nice. I felt part of something. Germany, Japan thank you. Before that event I was treated just like land to be conquered. No one didn't even pay attention when I spoke. _

An image of his chibi version flashed in his mind.

_Austria didn't even realize that I was a boy! He and big sister Hungary made me wear girly clothes all the time. I like her very much and_ _I know I was pretty with them on but…_

The thought of Hungary made him smile and that one wasn't like the other from before, it was a real smile.

_I should call her…_

Then, suddenly, he remembered something else. He was on top of a hill and he was talking with someone. It was a sunny day and the green grass was dancing in the light breeze. The boy who he was talking to wore a black coat and a same-colored hat, had got blond hair and a pair of piercing blue eyes. He was saying something.

"Italy"

_H-Holy Rome!?_

The boy took his hands and came closer, waiting for him to call his name. He said it with a tiny girly voice and that was all that was needed. They kissed.

_Holy Rome…_

Veneziano started to cry again, this time without making any sound.

_I miss you so much. I'm still waiting for you to come back even if France…_

He paused. He remembered all too well the day France had come to tell him what had happened to Holy Rome. Silent tears run down on the blankets. Then a shooting star appeared in the sky.

_Uh? A shooting star?_

The young Italian run to the window and saw more of them. The whole sky was filled of shooting stars.

_How is it possible? …! La notte di San Lorenzo! Today is August the 10__th__! I have forgotten it! Maybe…_

He kneeled and joined his hands together.

_Please shooting star, make my wish come true! I want to see him again. I miss him so badly! I don't care if you grant my wish only for a day, to me is fine. Just let me enjoy his presence once again, that's all I ask you. Please shooting star, please…_

Veneziano continued to pray until, exhausted, he fell asleep right below the window, an happy smile on his face.

Far away a bell rang twelve times.

* * *

**This chapter was so sad! I don't like when Veneziano is like this, he is supposed to be always happy! By the way here's a little translation:**

**Tu sei mio fratello!: you are my brother!**

**See you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: Spain's idea

**Ciao! How are you? Before to start I have to thank you all. Thank you very much for reading my story! I am doing all my best to improve my writing skills and I hope you like it so far.**

**In the last chapter I forgot to translate the title, where was my head? Thank you LilDeadKitty for letting me know that. By the way it means Saint Lorenz night. I think that is a magical night since a lot of shooting stars can be seen. Last year my friend and I stayed up all night waiting for one but we didn't have any luck, damn light pollution!**

**A special thanks goes also to GuardianAthens, Fezzes64 (you asked me if the story will follow the HRE theory, right? Well, I don't want to spoil anything so continue to read if you want to know :) ), forever.s130 and to PridexWretchedluver4ever. Thank you very much!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Spain's idea**

_What did I just do?_

Romano was seated on the porch. He couldn't stop himself from replaying in his mind again and again what he had told to his brother few minutes before. He had been too mean to the young boy, he acknowledged that. He was his fratello. Some nations had brothers but the two of them were special, they had a unique bond. They were the two faces of the same medal, they were both Italy. When one of them felt something, the other one felt it too and right then the Italian could perceive hurt and sadness. His head throbbed. The migraine was worsening, concealing for a fragment of second the sense of guilt that was growing inside him. He hid his face in the palms of his hands and sighed.

_I can't just go inside and tell him 'I was joking idiota!' and act as if nothing happened. What a really shitty day has been today!_

After some more sighs, Romano rose and turned to face the door.

_But also I can't leave things as they are. It bothers me to admit it but I need some advice since I'm not so good at apologizing… I'll go ask Spain, even if sometimes I just want to punch him right in the guts._

Settled that, he went to the garage. His red Vespa ET4 was waiting for him in a corner, near his brother's red Ferrari. Luckily he had remembered to refuel it the day before. The young boy wore his coordinated helmet and a pair of goggles. Nations could be very fast when they travel around the world so a clear vision was absolutely needed. He mounted the motorcycle and then turned the keys. The engine came to life, growling happily.

_Let's go!_

He hit the accelerator and quickly move away from the house. In mere seconds the motorcycle reached and passed its maximum speed. A normal one wouldn't have been able to do such thing but that wasn't a normal one. It belonged to a nation and with nations the laws of the physics and mechanics didn't always work. Easily he avoided the other cars and went straight to the shortest road that lead to the Spaniard. Air hit his face and his curl in the process, giving him chills even if it wasn't cold. It was a strange feeling. Romano made a huge turn to the left and entered in an abandoned country road. No one ever used it, apart from a few peasant and their tractors. Crickets around him were emitting loud noises, almost topping the growl of the engine. It was so peaceful that the boy got lost in his thoughts.

########################

Five hours later he was knocking at Spain's house front door, the headache completely gone.

"Spain move your fat ass and let me in!" shouted Romano while punching the wood. "I need to ask you something!". No response. Scowling he pressed his index finger on the bell and kept on holding it. "SPAIN! YOU BETTER OPEN THE DOOR!".

Some mutterings could be heard from the inside and seconds later a sleepy Spaniard opened the door. He seemed surprised to see the Italian.

"R-Roma? What are you doing here? Did you have a nightmare?" he asked scratching his eyes.

"Wh-what?! No!" he became completely red. At this Spain smiled and Romano, annoyed, added "Are you going to stand there smiling like an idiot or do you intend to let me in?"

"Oh sorry pequeño tomate! Please enter and make yourself comfortable."

The tallest gestured him to enter and so he did. He reached the living room and sat down on the sofa, the other followed him. "So Roma, what brings you here at this time of the night?"

"Well…" _Oh come on Romano, you can do it! _The boy clenched his fists and cleared his throat. "I've come here to ask you for - ". A noisy rumble interrupted him.

"Don't tell me you came here to ask me for food!" Spain exclaimed laughing. "Follow me into the kitchen, I'll prepare you something." He stood up and went to the kitchen.

"Sp-Spain wait! This isn't the reason I came here!" he tried to explain but the other was gone.

_Damn!_

So he did what he was told and found the Spaniard with his head in the fridge.

"I have some fresh milk, do you want any?" he inquired, turning to face his guest who was sitting at the counter. "I think I have also cereals. A midnight snack, what do you think?"

"Whatever."

To tell the truth he was starving. The day before he had hardly eaten anything, so he was glad of the offer even if he didn't show it. In front of him, few minutes later, Spain placed a bowl full of milk and cereals. He grabbed the spoon next to it and slowly started to eat.

"What is the real cause of your arrival?" asked the older preparing a coffee for himself. "Don't take me in the wrong way but is not like you to pounce here in the middle of the night."

Before answering, Romano finished his little snack. It took him some time. "Spain, have you ever regretted something you had said?"

That caught the boy off guard but he replied. "Of course I have tomate! Who hasn't?". Then he grabbed a chair and sat down in front of him. He sipped from his coffee mug. "What happened?"

Romano sighed and put on a dead serious face. "I had this terrible day and I told Veneziano some terrible things. Now I am regretting every word I said."

"And why are you here?"

"Are you deaf perhaps? I had - "

"No, no. I mean, why are you here and not with your brother?" Spain interrupted. "I think you should tell him how you felt. Veneziano loves you and I am sure he will forgive you no matter of what." He gave him a reassuring smile.

"A-are you sure? I had told him crap, I don't think he would forgive me easily…" asked the young Italian. It was rare for him being like that, so insecure, but when it came to brotherly matters it happened and the only one who knew that side of his personality was the smiling Spaniard in front of him.

"Of course I am!" he exclaimed then he stood up. "Come with me."

"Where?" he was puzzled.

"To Rome. You are going to apologize to my little Vene!"

########################

For the second time that night he was riding his beloved Vespa. The only difference was the boy behind him. Apparently said boy had convinced him to go back home to apologize to his brother. It was amazing the influence he had on him. No one else would have been able to tell him what he had to do without bruises. And he didn't have any.

"Spain, we need to stop at the petrol pump but I don't have any money with me."

"But Roma!" he pouted even if he couldn't be seen. "All right, I'll pay but only this time, claro?"

Satisfied, Romano nodded. It took them twenty minutes before they found one. At that time they were in France's territory, almost at the border with Italy. They stopped and stretched.

"Mmmh Roma, aren't you tired?" asked Spain with his arms on his helmet.

"No, not at all" he lied and the bags under his eyes were the proof. "Go to refuel. I think fifty euros would be enough."

"Fifty euros? My pequeño tomate, isn't it too much?" inquired the tallest.

"If you have complaints go make them to the oil companies."

Spain pouted again. "Okay, okay, I'm going!" he said surrendering and started to actually refuel the motorcycle. "By the way, I was serious before. If you are tired I can drive." he offered.

"No, I don't need to sleep right now, I don't want to. I'll sleep when I fix this situation."

"Stubborn as always, aren't you?"

Romano snorted.

Few minutes passed in silence. "Okay, I've finished. We can - " he paused. "Roma, look! The sun is rising! Isn't it wonderful?" exclaimed an over-excited Spaniard, pointing at the sun.

"Yes, what a romantic scenery. The sunrise at the petrol pump…" he said sarcastically. Spain went to hug the boy. "BUT! This isn't a normal petrol pump mi querido, this is a French one! Can't you see the flowers blossom around us?"

"Seriously Spain, you should quit to see that snail-eater."

The older one smiled and gave a quick peck on his check. Then, before he could be beaten up, he mounted on the motorcycle. "Are we going or not?" he asked laughing.

Romano, face completely red, yelled some obscenities at his friend. What he gained were only more laughs. "Imbecille!" he muttered under his breath.

########################

The sun was high in the sky when they reached their destination. Romano parked his Vespa in the garage and then opened the front door, finally letting them to enter. Everything was as he had left the evening before. On the kitchen counter there was the pizza dough that Veneziano was working on.

_He hadn't ever finished to do it… _

"Spain, I don't think that a simple 'I'm sorry' would fix it this time…" he said looking sadly at the beige dough.

"What time is it?" asked the other innocently.

His usual scowl appeared instantly. "Why the fuck are you asking me this?" growled the Italian. "Are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

"Please Roma, answer me." Spain placed his hands on the younger's shoulder. "I've got an idea but I need to know what time is it." he pleaded.

Reddening at the gesture he answered. "It's a quarter to ten."

"And at what time does Veneziano usually get up?"

"At half past ten. Why do you need to know this shit?"

The older boy didn't reply. Instead he grabbed the white apron hanged on the wall next to him and threw it at his friend. "As I said, I have an idea. Hurry up, we have only forty-five minutes."

* * *

**What does Spain have in mind? Eh eh eh… I think you already know. For what concerns my choice of Romano's Vespa, well I passed almost half an hour surfing in the net before deciding the model. When I saw the ET4 I said "That's what I was searching for!". I think it suits him well. By the way here we go with the translations:**

**Fratello: brother.**

**Idiota: idiot.**

**Pequeño tomate: little tomato.**

**Tomate: tomato.**

**Claro: clear.**

**Mi querido: my dear.**

**Imbecille: imbecile.**


	4. Chapter 4: Blue meets Amber, again

**Ciao to everyone! This chapter took me longer than I expected but here it is! I want to thank you all, as I said before this is my very first story and the reviews you wrote really were able to make my day and, moreover, they made me want to continue it. Also, I have appreciated that some of you favorited and/or followed it! Grazie mille! (Thank you very much!) I have a lot of plans for this story which involve other countries too! **

**My special "thank you" goes to PridexWretchedluver4ever, Fezzes64 and lenluv139.**

* * *

**Chapter four: Blue meets Amber, again**

_You grow up, my little Italy…_

He shifted a strand of hair from the young Italian's face and, carefully, caressed his overheated cheek. His touch was gentle, he didn't want to wake him up. Some hours before, he had found him exhausted on the floor, right under the window, with his cheeks wet of tears. He didn't had the heart to leave him there so he kindly had lifted him and had placed the boy on the bed.

_Was it my fault you were crying? _

Another caress, maybe the hundredth. He couldn't tell how long he had been staring at him and how many times he had shifted the same strand of hair from his sweaty face. To tell the truth, it didn't matter to him, as long as the young Italian was next to him.

_Italy…_

Said boy turned on his belly, letting out a small _Ve_. His back was completely drenched in sweat. Previously, he had thought about undressing him but he hadn't been able to do so. The mere idea of removing the apron he was wearing, and the clothes below, had made him flustered.

_I'm sorry about that but… What if you did wake up? It would have been awkward! I mean, I'm a man and you are a sweet and cute little girl… What did you would have thought of me? _

He didn't know yet that Italy was a boy. He had disappeared before he had the possibility to see him growing up and so he had missed Austria's discovery. To him, the sleeping figure lying on the bed, was a young lady in the problematic years of her adolescence.

A roar coming from outside diverted him from his thoughts. He has never heard something like that before, so he stood up and peeped out of the window. Right in the courtyard, two strangers were dismounting from a red vehicle.

_Who are they and what is that red thing? _

He was surprised but then, when one of them removed his helmet, he was even more.

_Wait a moment… I-Italy's sister? She has grown up a little too masculine! If I didn't know better I would had mistaken her for a boy!_

A smile appeared on his lips. Obviously, he was unaware that Romano too was actually a boy.

_Who are you talking with? He reminds me someone… but who? _

He focused on the tallest of the two, who has just removed his helmet and was giving it to the other. It was frustrating for him not being able to recall who he was, since he was sure he had seen him before. Few moments went by in contemplation.

_Spain! _

He hit the palm of his left hand with the bottom of his fist.

_Yes, now I remember! I saw you only few times but I am sure I am right. I wonder what are you doing here…_

The duo disappeared from the view, bringing the motorcycle with them. With nothing else to watch, he came back to the spot he was in before the interruption. Italy was still asleep.

_I am glad you haven't grown up like your sister has…_

He gently patted the back of the boy's head.

Metal sounds, followed by wooden ones, came from downstairs. Apparently, Romano and Spain had entered in the house. Intrigued, he tried to eavesdrop what the pair was saying, failing. He couldn't catch a single word but only muffled mutterings.

_Well… I hope they won't do too much noises. My little Italy needs her beauty sleep._

At that very moment, Veneziano stretched his arms and made a strange sound.

_Oh my! She is waking up! Calm down, breathe…_

"Ve~!"

The young Italian opened his amber eyes and the first thing he saw was the blurred silhouette of a blond man, who was looking at him with fierce determination.

"EEK! G-Germany you are scaring!" he squawked, hiding his head under the pillow. "Don't hurt me, I swear I'll learn how to do my shoelaces!"

_Germany? Who is Germany?_

"Italy… I am not Germany so don't be afraid of me, I won't harm you." He was sincere, he would never do such thing intentionally. In order to prove him that he didn't have bad intentions, he put an hand on the boy's shoulder. At the gesture, Italy ceased to shake and lifted his head to look at the blond.

"Uh?" He blinked a few times and then paled. "H-H-Holy R-R-o-ome?"

He gave to him the most reassuring smile he could muster. "Yes my dear sweet Italy, it's me. Sorry for - " but he wasn't able to finish the phrase. The young boy literally jumped on him.

"Holy Rome! Holy Rome!" he wailed on his chest. "It's really you! Holy Rome!" he clenched his finger around the black fabric of the cape he wore. "I've missed you so bad…" He sniffed.

"Hush my little Italy, hush… don't cry, I'm here now." said the blond hugging the younger. He rested his check on the top of his head. They were lying on the bed, Italy on top.

"I-I-I'm so h-happy!" He sobbed. "I-I-I can't stop c-c - "

Somewhere downstairs, a metal object fell on the ground clattering. Soon it was followed by a loud "MERDA!"

"W-what was that?" Veneziano asked, wiping off some tears with the back of his hand as he sat on Holy Rome's thighs.

_Her voice is so strange… but maybe it is due to all the crying. _

"I think it was your sister. She and Spain arrived here some minutes ago." he said leaning on his elbows.

"My sister?" the brown-haired boy seemed puzzled. "Holy Rome, are you referring to big sister Hungary perhaps?"

"No. I was referring to Romano." he answered seriously.

At his words Italy was initially took aback but then he started to chuckle. Every second passed by, the chuckles grew in intensity, until they became a true laugh.

_What did I say wrong?_

Holy Rome waited patiently for the Italian to calm down. It took him some time.

"Ve~! Romano isn't a girl!" he smiled. "Sorry if I laughed before but you made me though about _fratello_ in a drag-queen costume!" A little snicker. "By the way Holy Rome, why did you think he was a girl?"

"WHAT?! She isn't a girl?" the older one was speechless.

"Nope. He is a boy, just like me and you! Ve~!"

His blue eyes popped out. Suddenly he forgot how to breathe.

_What?! My sweet little Italy is a boy? When did it happen? N-no, calm down. Think about it, you had observed her a lot of time: while she was doing her chores, while she painted, while she ate… and she was a girl! This is a joke, yes. She is making fun of you._

"Are you alright Holy Rome? You seem a little pale! Are you hungry?" Veneziano inquired, getting closer to his face. "Ve~?"

_She would have no reason to lie to me… No she, err, he, yes, he is telling the truth. Italy is a boy. Does it make any difference to me? He is still the same person I fell in love with after all. _

Their eyes met, blue and amber finally together after centuries.

_So beautiful… Do I really care if these eyes belong to a man instead of a woman? Is it wrong if the answer is that it doesn't matter to me?_

"No, everything is fine." he said softly, answering at both the questions. Italy smiled happily. It was in that very instant that the blond noticed the position they were in. He blushed furiously. "Erhm… well, I don't feel my legs anymore. Can you, you know, erhm… get up?"

"Oh, sorry! I didn't noticed…" he apologized, sitting on the bed.

_Hurry up! Change subject!_

"You were crying before. May I ask you why?"

_Moron!_

Holy Rome mentally slapped himself. Veneziano frowned sorrowfully. "Last night, _fratello _and I had a discussion. Well, he shouted at me and I was too shocked to say a word…" he said while playing with the edge of his apron. "But what he had told to me is the truth…"

"What did he said?" he asked approaching to him.

"That I am a nuisance to everyone, a burden. That I am stupid and useless and - "

"Please stop." The blonde pleaded. "Romano isn't right."

"No." he shook his head. "You have seen it with your eyes! When I woke up and I saw you, I hid under the pillow like a coward! I'm pathetic…"

"First, you thought I was that German-boy. Second, if I were you I would have been scared too! I mean, you wake up and someone is watching you! It's creepy…" he mentally slapped himself again. Italy looked at him. "What I am trying to say to you is that is normal to be scared, it's a natural protection for us! Some people act cool but I am one hundred percent sure that even them are afraid of something."

"But at least they don't run away or cry for help."

"This is because you saw what happens when someone achieve too much power. You told me about your grandfather Rome, I remember it clearly. His scars… You are strong Italy but you are too much afraid that something like that would happen to you too. That's the reason you had started to underestimate yourself and years after years you believed even more in your own lie." He put an hand on the boy's shoulder. "Look at me in the eyes. You are gorgeous. Your voice, your food, your paintings, your architecture… I can go on for hours. I don't know why Romano had told you that you are a nuisance but believe me when I say that you aren't."

Italy's eyes were filled of tears. "_Grazie… _I-I needed it…" he softly hugged the blond. "I'm glad you are here, Holy Rome…"

The older one kissed the top of the brown-haired boy's head. "Go take a bath, it will help you to relax a little. I'll wait for you here, I promise."

Veneziano nodded. "Ve~! I'll be right back!" he exclaimed happily picking up some clothes.

_That's my Italy! _

Once he was alone he took some minutes to look around.

_This room sure is messy… it'd better if I put some order in here!_

Holy Rome stood up from the bed and actually started to gather all the clothes and the other things that were on the floor. He lingered on a pair of white pants.

_They are so different from the ones you gave me last time…_

Afraid that Italy could enter and found him staring at his underwear, he put them away and went to remove the shoes from the desk. There, he found a sketchbook. Intrigued he flipped it open.

_Italy sure knows how to draw!_

On the sheet of paper there was a colorful portrait of the two Italian brothers. They were in a sunny garden and the younger was looking at the other with supreme admiration. He turned the page. Another picture of the two, this time they were eating spaghetti. Holy Rome smiled at their tomato-stained faces. In the following draw, instead, there were three men, sat around a bonfire, on a beach. One of them was doubtless Italy but he didn't dwell much on him. He was focused on the blond one.

_What? Could this man be me? _

In the footer there was a caption.

"Me, Japan and Germany during our shipwreck."

_Oh…_

A little disappointed, he flipped through the remaining pages. They were all full of many others portraits of Germany.

"Holy Rome?" Veneziano asked worriedly. Apparently he had come back while he was lost in his thoughts. "Are you going to stay here only for today, am I right?"

He placed the sketchbook on the desk. "Yes, you are."

"It's better if we have breakfast then."

* * *

**Aw! Just one day to stay together? I'm awful! Well, I hope they will spend well their time… But where in the world is Germany? Don't worry, just three or four chapter and he will make his appearance! Yes, I know, I've already said that I'm awful, there is no need to tell me that I am. **

**Ehrm…**

**Since we are in theme, I take this opportunity to tell you that next week I'm going to attend the university so I will not be able to update this story as fast as I did before. Sorry!**

**Said this here we go with the translations:**

**Merda: shit**

**Fratello: brother**

**Grazie: thank you**

**By the way, happy Saint Valentine!**


	5. Chapter 5:

**Ciao everyone! Guess what? I have finally finished to write this chapter! It took me a lot of time to complete it because I wasn't satisfied with the Romano-Spain part till few hours ago. I have rewritten that part 'oh so many times' that I almost can tell it by heart! I swear! The first time it looked like the grumpy Italian has some hormonal disturb… I couldn't post it! **

**By the way, I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**My special 'Grazie' went to kara-hime24, to Fezzes64 and to everyone that had favorite or followed my story.**

* * *

**Chapter five: pancakes, orange juice and strawberry jam**

"What had that poor orange possibly done in its life to gain such a horrible death?" asked Spain to his friend after seeing him pressing violently the fruit on the squeezer. "Are you afraid it will come back to life in order to suck all the vitamin C from your little Italian body?" he kept on, stretching his arms in front of him, in a very zombie manner. Then, with a rough voice, he added "Vitamin C! Vitamin C!" while getting closer to the shorter boy, who in response threw what had remained of the orange straight at his face.

"Shut up Spain! I don't need any more stupid around me, I have already lot of them" snapped the younger one, the tiredness was clear in his appearance. The other cleaned his face with the edge of the apron he was wearing before to speak.

"_Mi pequeño tomate_, I know you are jaded but you shouldn't be so damn serious all the time or you'll risk to have premature wrinkles on your forehead!" he replied while trashing the battered fruit. "And, moreover, it isn't healthy!"

"Don't tell me what I have to do! I'm not a fucking child anymore!" blurted out impulsively the Italian but then, after seeing a flash of hurt in the taller boy's eyes, he softly added "I'm sorry Spain, I really didn't mean it" he apologized while trying to avoid his gaze. "I don't know how is it possible but every time I say something is always the wrong thing to say at that very moment. I'm only able to make troubles for everyone with this bad mouth of mine, just like yesterday with Veneziano. I should learn how to control myself…" he confessed embarrassed. The Spaniard remained silent.

_Oh Roma, you always say such things when you are sleepy…_

Romano went to wash his hands. After few seconds he came back to the counter and filled the pitcher with the orange juice he had made before. "Now, stop being there doing nothing and hand me that pan!" he exclaimed, restoring his usual tone of voice and pretending he had said nothing previously.

"Here" said Spain handing him the pan. "Don't blame yourself too much, Romano. Being blunt and outspoken is what makes you unique. Well, sometimes you ought to think twice before to speak but I love the grumpy Italian that you are, really!" he exclaimed, trying to cheer the boy up. "Even if I want you to smile more often. Trust me when I say that you are so cute when you do it!" announced in the end the Spaniard, beaming with joy.

Almost immediately, the younger boy blushed furiously. "What are you saying? I am not cute, I'm a man and men aren't cute, damn! Shitty bastard, you ruined it!" he roared, grabbing the pan. "And listen carefully to what I'm going to say" he threated the other with the steel object in his right hand "I will not smile for you! Ever!"

"Whoa! Roma, calm down!" exclaimed alarmed Spain, raising his arms to protect his chest. "Do you remember what you said just mere minutes ago?" he asked.

"Yes, I remember it very well" growled Romano. "but is hard to control myself when a retarded like you provokes me!"

"I'm not a retarded. You know, you should show more respect for the one that took care of you when you were a child" he said pouting. At his words, the scowl on his friend's forehead grew bigger.

"You were a pain in the ass most of the time" replied the Italian gnashing his teeth "You wanted me to do chores and be polite and, moreover, you have never believed me when I said it was a squirrel that had pissed in my bed and not me!"

"But Roma, how could I believe such thing?"

Romano, using all the force that had remained in his tired body, yelled "You should have!" Then he added, almost whispering "But thank you for everything, I suppose".

Saying that Spain was surprised was an understatement. Hearing such words coming out from the boy's mouth was such an infrequent thing that he didn't know how to react properly, especially when it wasn't expected at all. He had known the Italian for centuries but he was still able to take him off guard. That was one of the reason why he liked him so much. In that very moment he felt the urge to grab his professional camera from his knapsack on the counter and to take a photo of Romano. And so he did.

_It will go straight in my personal album of you, mi querido…_

"You sure look like a retarded right now…" observed the boy, blinking few times.

"But look at it Roma! You came out pretty well! You are so cute!" he smashed the screen of the camera straight on his nose.

"Take that thing off my face at once!" said Romano staving off the annoying object. "Can't you see that - CHIGIII!" he suddenly shrieked interrupting his speech in the middle of the sentence. Next moment, he was bending himself at an angle of ninety degrees and dropping the pan at the floor, while his hands ran quickly at his chest and strongly clutched the fabric of the apron he was wearing. "MERDA!" he shouted loudly. Spain worriedly, rushed at his side.

"Dios mio Romano, are you hurt?" he asked anxiously. "What's happening?"

"NGH… it-it's that bastard…" panted Romano.

"Who?" inquired the Spaniard. "Please, tell to Boss Spain who dared to hurt you!" he pleaded.

"Veneziano! That bastard is awake and fucking happy!" exclaimed the younger one lifting his head. Surprisingly he was smiling.

At first Spain was confused but then he remembered that the two Italian brothers shared a very special bond, thanks to which they could feel each other's emotions when they were relatively strong. Or at least that was what his friend had told him. "So that's why you are smiling like you have never done before! Oh Roma, you really got me worried! I think I'm going to cry…" he said relieved.

"Go to hell, Spain…" swore Romano in a whisper, still with the huge smile on his face. Said one took another photo. "Why the hell did I ask him to help me?" he wondered out loud.

"I'm glad you are fine, tomate" said softly the other patting the boy's head. "I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you…" he confessed.

The Italian's cheeks became completely red. "S-stop saying nonsense and prepare those damned toast! And don't forget about the cappuccino!" he stuttered before collecting the pan from the floor. "I'll make pancakes. Don't disturb me, understood?"

"Claro" answered Spain.

_One way or another you smiled, in the end… and I took a photo!_

The rest of the breakfast preparation passed in a relatively quiet atmosphere, the only audible sounds were the clattering of the pans and of the other kitchen tools and the cappuccino being prepared. When everything was almost ready, the duo heard someone approaching.

"Aren't there too many steps for just one person?" asked the Spaniard to Romano, who seemed as confused as him. Few seconds later Veneziano and a very familiar man entered in the kitchen.

"Ve~! Don't you smell something good too?" asked happily Veneziano to the blond boy next to him. Said one was going to answer when Spain and Romano came into his view. The little Italian, noticing that something was off, followed his gaze. "Spain! Romano! What are you doing here?" he inquired smiling but then, suddenly, he saddened and hid behind the blond. "Oh… Romano… ve~ I…" he babbled.

"I'm not going to ask you why the potato bastard is here or why the hell he is wearing such old-fashioned clothes, unless he tried to involve you in some perverted game with him. Did he try?" asked Romano to his brother. The 'potato bastard' flushed embarrassed while Spain was a little thoughtful.

_I don't know Tomate, but something is wrong with him. I don't think that boy is Germany… wait a moment! Perverted game?_

"Italy's sis-ehrm-brother, you have my word of honor that I didn't try to do anything of that kind with Italy" replied the tallest in place of the scared Italian.

"I wasn't talking with you, jerk!" exclaimed frustrated Romano, glaring at the upset German. Then, addressing again to his brother, he calmly added "Veneziano, I have something important to tell you. So come here and sit down, please". Trembling, he did what he had been ordered.

"Ve~ Romano…"

"I don't intend to repeat myself, so listen carefully and don't interrupt me, okay?" The youngest nodded. "Good. Yesterday was one of the worst day of my life: it was excessively hot and the air conditioner hasn't been running for the whole night so I couldn't sleep at all. This, and the fact that I haven't eaten almost anything, led to a massive migraine. I know that it is a lame excuse but the only reason I told you those harsh words was that I was completely pissed off. You didn't do anything wrong, it's all my fault. I am truly sorry _fratello_. If I could, I would go back in time and shut the fuck up" he confessed earnestly. "I had also asked Spain to help me because I'm not good at apologizing and so we made you breakfast. Here, drink the cappuccino". He laid a cup, filled with the hot dark liquid, in front of the boy. "You are the best little brother I could ask for, I don't want to lose you…"

Veneziano, who had been quiet during the whole speech, stood up. There was a shadow over his eyes and so it was impossible to guess what was passing in his head.

"Veneziano…"

"How..."

The older brother remained silent, fearing for the worst case scenario possible.

"How could I not forgive you?" exclaimed happily the boy, showing his bright smile to the world. "You are my brother and I'll always love you, no matter of what. And I know for sure that you care for me too. Just take a look at what you did for me today: you called Spain to help you to prepare breakfast, and I know how hard is for you to ask someone for help; you apologize to me, an even difficult task to accomplice for you, and moreover you were able to make me feel important!" Overwhelmed with joy, he grabbed his brother in a crushing-ribs hug and wailed an "I love you _fratello_!" at his chest. Romano let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "But you were right…" he added afterwards. "I have to be stronger because I don't want to be a burden anymore. Next week I'll go talk with our boss and let's see what will happen! Ve~"

"You two are too impossibly cute!" yelled ecstatic Spain before taking several photos of the two brothers while hugging. "Blondie, can you blench a little? You are in the shot!"

"Eh? In the shot of what?" he asked looking around perplexed.

"AH! Romano what's wrong?" exclaimed suddenly Veneziano, full with worry. The Spaniard laid the camera on the counter and went to check his friend up.

"Nothing to be worried about Italy, he's just fallen asleep" he said while trying to lift the boy in his arms in a bridal style. "I'll take him to bed. You two, please, go on with the breakfast. ¡Buen provecho!" he bid smiling.

"Ve~ ! Thank you Spain, for everything!" said radiantly the Italian.

"Yes, thank you very much Spain. I have really appreciated what you had done for the two boys" thanked the blond man.

"You are welcome!" offered Spain. Then, he left the kitchen with Romano still fast asleep in his arms. However, he was within earshot when he heard Veneziano say out loud "Buon appetito, Holy Rome!"

* * *

**DAAAAN! What will happen next? More countries are going to make their appearance. Which ones? Stay tuned and you'll know! Ciao!**

**Translations:**

**Mi pequeño tomate: my little tomato**

**Mi querido: my dear**

**Merda: shit**

**Dios mio: my God**

**Claro: clear**

**Fratello: brother**

**¡Buen provecho! / Buon appetito! : enjoy your meal!**


	6. Chapter 6: Phone calls

**I did it! I finally did it! Man, it takes me almost three months but in the end I was able to complete it! Sorry for the delay but a lot of things had happened to me in the last weeks… By the way, let's proceed with the usual thanks:**

**A big ****_grazie mille_**** goes to: Fezzes64, TheDeadOne28, Forever South and to that anonymous guest. Really guys, thank you very much! **

**Of course I want to thank whoever is reading my story without reviewing as well! So thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter six: phone calls**

_I can't believe it, I must be dreaming… last night I was so downhearted and now I am feeling as I could explode due to the happiness at any moment. I'm having breakfast with Holy Rome! Holy Rome! I've missed him so much and now he is right next to me, drinking a cappuccino… Ve, ve! Ahah, he has a bit of milky foam on his upper lip! Should I tell him? No, no, he is so funny! Yum, this pancake is really good! Spain and fratello did a great job in making it. I can't believe that _fratello_ actually asked for help and made me breakfast! I love him so much!_

"Ve~! Ve~!" exclaimed happily Veneziano, unable to contain his joy. "I'm so happy Holy Rome!" he added while bouncing up and down on the chair, his legs swung frantically.

The blond one smiled at the young Italian. "I'm glad you are happy my dear Italy. That makes me happy too!" he stated. Then he smeared some strawberry jam on a slice of toasted bread and observed it in contemplation. "It's strange" he said before giving the first bite. "No, not the toast. The toast is just perfect" added the boy after having swallowed the piece of bread he was chewing, noticing the perplexed stare of his childhood friend. "It's strange to be here again, I mean. To be able to feel the world, a world that have changed so much from the last time I was around but yet is still the same" he declared and then gave another bite. "It's like if I have gained a second chance, an opportunity to fix or to complete the things I had left pending".

Italy patiently waited for Holy Rome to swallow the bite again and then stood up and came closer to him, an indecipherable look on his face. He picked up a neat napkin from the counter and gently cleaned the other's mouth. "Sorry but I couldn't take you seriously with that milky foam on your upper lip" he admitted. Then he radiantly added, with a bright smile, "You were so funny!".

The man's eyes were mesmerized on the Italian's lips. They were so close.

###

Spain gently laid Romano on the bed and then proceeded to undress him, knowing too well the boy wouldn't sleep properly unless he was naked. His every move was mechanical though, since his mind was busy in processing what his ears had heard just few minutes before.

_Did I really heard Veneziano call that blond man Holy Rome? They are very similar, indeed. He could be him… But how is it possible? If I recall correctly he had left us centuries ago… _

The sleeping brunette was now bare chested. He folded the shirt and placed it on the bed, next to him. Then he brought his right hand under his chin and paused for a moment.

_What if he had never gone away and simply had hidden himself till now? _

That thought hit him for a moment but it was soon sent away with a wave of the hand.

_No, it doesn't make any sense… Why did he have to hide himself? And moreover from what? He was one of the strongest!_

He shook his head and then resumed to undress his young friend, who was snoring peacefully.

_Maybe I simply didn't heard well. I'm tired and it may be that my ears had fooled me. _

Some minutes later Romano was completely naked and his clothes were folded and safe in the wardrobe.

_I should ask Veneziano._

Spain switched on the air-conditioner and, before leaving the room, he gently kissed the Italian on the forehead and wished him sweet dreams.

###

His lips were moving. Italy was saying something but Holy Rome couldn't hear a single word. He was too intent in watching them forming vowels and consonants. They were so catching. He especially liked how the boy's tongue came out of the mouth and laid its tip on the front teeth to let him pronounce the letter L. He started to sweat. Then, suddenly, they turned away and so did Italy. He left the kitchen leaving a perplexed and flushed blond behind.

###

Spain slowly descended the staircase, his mind still full of doubts and thoughts. When he entered in the kitchen he found the mysterious blond man alone. He was washing the pan Romano had used to make pancakes. Since he hadn't shown any sign he has noticed his arrival, the Spaniard cleared his throat.

_He is not Veneziano but I think it will be the same…_

The man turned to see who was the source of the noise. When he saw it was Spain he was a little disappointed.

"Oh Spain, it's you. I haven't noticed you were here, sorry" he said while drying the pan with a neat cloth.

"It's nothing, don't worry. Where is Veneziano?" asked the brunette looking around. "I thought he was with you" he added. The other reddened at his words.

"Well, he was but then he left. I don't know where he is at the moment…" he admitted. Then he hung the pan at his right place on the wall unit.

Spain sat down and filled a glass with some orange juice. "That boy isn't able to stay in the same spot for more than five minutes. I'm sure he will come back soon" he said before taking a large gulp. Then he dried his mouth with the back of his left hand. "Ah, it was very refreshing!" he exclaimed happily. The other came closer to the counter and grabbed the two dirty mugs that were on it, intending to wash them. "By the way _rubio_, who are you?"

###

"I'm almost done!" announced a voice from the kitchen.

Mon Dieu_! Why did I come here in the first place? _

France was sitting on the comfortable green sofa in England's living room, waiting for this one to emerge from the kitchen. Unfortunately for him, since the British had always declared himself a gentleman and since a gentleman isn't allowed to not provide hospitality towards his guests, he had offered to prepare brunch. The blond sighed theatrically.

_I have to go away before he forces me to eat those scones of him!_

His sight fell on the low table in front of the sofa. On it there were an opened bottle of wine and two large glasses. They were both half full.

_If only I had some sleeping pills…_

"What are you thinking about?" asked England sticking his head from the kitchen, surprised that France had been quiet for a long time. Around him hovered a cloud of black smoke.

"Nothing in particular, just to drug you and then to take advantage of your harmless body" he replied with nonchalance, his eyes still glued on the glasses.

"YOU PERVERTED FROG! Just try to lay a finger on me and I swear on the Queen's head that I'll kick your sorry and ugly ass until one of my polished shoes comes out from your mouth. YOU BASTARD!" shouted the gentleman before vanishing in the kitchen again. The Frenchman grinned enthusiastic.

"I would love to see you trying to do it, eyebrows".

Few seconds later, England finally left the stoves and entered in the living room bringing with him a tray full of burned scones. He vigorously leaned it on the low table, making some of them fall on the neat piece of furniture. "Of course you'd love it. Now shut up and eat, freak".

_Like hell! They look like coal. Maybe they actually are coal. France, hurry up and find a suitable excuse to go out of here!_

"_Mon ami_, is that the way to treat a guest? Where has your manners gone? I'm appalled!" he said sighing. "_Mon Dieu_, I'm so appalled that I completely lost my appetite. What a pity! I think I will go back home" announced the French getting up from the sofa. A pair of hands stopped him and pushed him down.

"Where do you think you are going? I've spent the last thirty minutes cooking for you. I would be very disappointed if you leave my house without even having eaten a single one of my scones" said threateningly the host, towering above his blond friend. "Now, why don't you behave like a good guest and" he turned to pick one of his home-made specialty "eat this for me?".

Merde_! Think France, think something!_

"Have I ever told you about my food intolerance?"

"You don't have any food intolerance, jerk!"

"How can you be so sure? Maybe I got one last week. Don't you know that they could be latent for years before manifesting themselves?" he improvised. England came closer and clutched France's face with his left hand. He couldn't move his head anymore.

"Let's make things clear. You won't leave until you eat this scone!" he announced bringing the burned ball of food nearer and nearer the other's mouth and, when he saw this one was going to say something, he quickly added "I don't care if you get diarrhea. You can die due to it as well".

MERDE_! Help! _S'il vous plaît_, someone help me!_

The ringtone of a cellphone interrupted the British. "Damn! Even your ringtone is annoying!" he said before freeing the blond from his hand-grip.

_Thank you, whoever you are. You saved my taste buds._

France sighed deeply, he was very relieved. "On the contrary, I find it very nice" he replied few moments later, while searching for the ringing phone in the pockets of his blue trousers. "Oh, there you are!" he exclaimed when he found it. On the screen there was a large picture of Italy. He was hugging a grey cat. The French accepted the call and pressed the mobile next to his right ear.

"_Bonjour_ Italy! How are you?" he asked happily.

"I'm fine_, _thanks_ fratellone_! Ve~! Guess what? I've got a big surprise for you!" Italy announced cheerfully. "But, in order to receive it, you have to go to Austria's house" he added then.

"Really? Do you have a surprise for me?" asked excited the blond. England muttered something under his breath and then rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I do!" answered firmly the young Italian. "Ve~! I'll be waiting for you at Austria's house for lunch, at noon. Be there on time! You know how much he hates latecomers! Do you think he will make us pasta? I hope so! Pasta is so good! Ve~! Ve~! Ve~! And-"

"Calm down Italy, it's hard to understand what you are saying if you speak so fast!" said France interrupting the little brunette. Next to him, the English boy put the scone he had taken before on top of the others and then sat down on the sofa. "Why do I have to go to Austria's house?"

"To receive the surprise!"

"No, I mean… Never mind. I'll be there for lunch" he stated surrendering to his friend's candor. It was nearly impossible to have a normal conversation with Veneziano and so he preferred to not ask him for further information. Besides, what was important to him at that moment was to leave as soon it was possible. An happy yell came from the phone.

"Great! See you soon, _ciao_!"

###

"Austria speaking. Could I ask who's calling?"

"_Ciao_ Austria! It's me, Italy!" replied Veneziano while shaking his free arm. "I called you to tell you that I've just invited France to your house for lunch. I was planning to come too. And I am bringing a friend with me. Is it alright with you?" he asked innocently.

"What?!" exclaimed angrily the classy man. Then, he sighed deeply trying to recompose himself. "Italy, how many times have I told you to not do such silly things? You aren't allowed to invite random people and yourself without asking the landlord for permission first!" he rebuked the Italian. "What would have happened if I had commitments? Did you think, even for a moment, that I may not been at home?"

"I-I know but it is really important and I haven't got much time left!" he implored. "I've already told France to come to you. I promised him a surprise!"

"That's your problem, not mine" said coldly the Austrian. "Next time think twice before acting. Goodbye Italy".

He was going to hang up when Italy spoke again. "B-but! Pretty please Austria? Can we come to your house? I have got a surprise for you and big sister Hungary too! Please, don't tell me you are busy!" he begged again. Veneziano had expected him to behave like that but he had hoped he would have been able to persuade his rich friend.

"I am not busy today but for a matter of principle I can't allow you to - "

"Take off that broom from your ass, Austria!". A feminine voice interrupted the man in the middle of his sentence. "Italy can come here every time he wants to and he can bring whomever he pleases!"

"HUNGARY!" exclaimed happily Italy, recognizing the owner instantly. "Ve~! I'm so pleased to hear your voice, Hungary! How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine, thank you very much! How about you? It has been ages since the last time I met you!" she stated. "Exactly the last week, Austria and I were discussing about how much we miss you. I guess you have become even more charming and handsome than before, if that's possible!"

"Please Hungary, refrain yourself from telling lies: we have never had that kind of discussion and you know it" said the stern man. "And, moreover, let me say that I find very rude to eavesdrop a private conversation and to interrupt it".

"I missed you too, Hungary! Ve~! I can't wait to see you!" admitted openly Veneziano, ignoring completely the other man. From the receiver came a loud and manly sigh.

"Alright, it's decided then. You and your friends are officially invited at Austria's house for lunch at noon. Don't be late!" she announced.

"Yay! Thank you _sorellona_!"

"See you soon my little Italy!"

They both hung down at the same moment and Austria was left alone, with the receiver still pressed on his right ear. "Young people today don't know what the respect is…" he said before hanging down too.

###

The blond seemed very surprised of the question. He leaned the mugs on the counter and looked at Spain. "Pardon?" he asked.

The Spaniard remained silent for a while. "You remind me of someone" he stated standing up from the chair. Then he slowly came closer to the other and put an hand on his shoulder. "He has blond hairs too". He lowered himself. "And even light-blue eyes as yours" he added before grabbing the two dirty mugs and going to the basin to wash them. "Not to mention he always wears a black coat and a black hat just like you".

"In that case it may be that I am that someone, don't you think?" he affirmed turning himself to watch the brunette, who had just turned open the faucet. "His name was perhaps Holy Roman Empire?" he inquired. Spain stopped. "Because if his name is Holy Roman Empire, I am indeed that someone I remind you".

* * *

**Finally some other counties had come in the picture but when will Germany come too? And what would happen then? Stay tuned!**

**Translations:**

**Grazie mille: thank you very much**

**Fratello/fratellone: brother/big brother**

**Sorellona: big sister**

**Ciao: hello**

**Rubio: blond**

**Mon Dieu: My God**

**Mon Ami: my friend**

**Merde: shit**

**S'il vous plait: please**

**Bonjour: good morning**


End file.
